


Sooner Than Later

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: 'i didnt want to tell my friend who my real date was last night so i just pointed at you but now they're storming over to interrogate you and you're playing along?? okay' AU





	Sooner Than Later

"Let it go Louis!" Niall exclaims, rolling his eyes. "You forced me to go and I did. Isn't that good enough?"  
"No! I need to know what happened! Give me a play by play. Who said what and when."  
"Jesus Louis!"  
"You might as well tell me because you know I can do this all day."  
  
Niall groans. He does know. He truly does. The date... It hardly was one. The guy showed up, he outright told Niall he's not his type but he came all this way so why the hell not but Niall was going to have to pay for dinner. Not that he didn't have the money too but on top of what he said coming in, he was completely rude throughout dinner. Contradicting anything Niall said, shooting down his ideas, snorting when Niall said something he thought was funny. Niall offered to get dessert and the guy told him what he wanted then went to go to the restroom. Niall took that moment and left.  
  
He looked over and saw some bloke standing over by the vegetables. He picked up a head of kale and began to examine it. He started to bring it up to his nose as if he was gonna smell it but he turned around and stared Niall right in the eyes. The bloke gave a small smile then turned around, setting the kale down.  
  
The lad was wearing a white t shirt with yellow bell bottom pants and loafers. While Niall admires the 70s, what he's wearing is just down right ridiculous.  
  
Niall stifles a giggle.  
  
"Whats so funny?" Louis asks. "Are you remembering the other night? It went over well then? Get in! Now arent you glad I made you go out?"  
"Uh, sure Louis." Niall smiled as he shook his head.  
"At least tell me the bloke's name."  
"His name? Uhm..." Niall scratched his beard.  
  
He didnt bother to remember the man's name. It definitely started with a T he knows.  
  
Niall saw the kale lad pick up a bag of cauliflower.  
  
"Well ... I ..."  
"You didnt go did you?" Louis crosses his arms. "Thats it! Give me your phone. I'm setting up the date myself."  
"What? No!"  
"Give me your phone Niall! Don't make me take it from you!"  
"I ... Louis ... Uhm," Niall glances over. "He's right there! The uh ... my date."  
  
Louis looks to where Niall's pointing.  
  
"Who?"  
"He's ... the one in the bell bottoms."  
"The bloke who looks like he stepped out of one of those awful high end fashion mags?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
  
Louis stares at the bloke for a few moments.  
  
"Hm. Gotta say he's not bad looking Nialler. Horrible taste in fashion but a nice face."  
"Yeah. I ... guess."  
"I'm gonna go talk to him."  
"What?!"  
  
Of course Louis was gonna do that! What was Niall thinking!? He stands in shock as Louis goes over to kale boy. On one hand Niall knows Louis will get told to fuck off which he rightly deserves but on the other he knows Louis' just gonna come back and probably go on the next date he's no doubt gonna set up for him.  
  
Niall should probably stop this before that last part happens.  
  
"Louis, Louis wait." He jogs up to him.  
"..since he wont tell me anything like the wanker he is, I thought I could hear it from you." Louis was saying as Niall walked up.  
"Our date huh?" Kale boy looks at Niall and smiles.  
Niall blushes. "Louis can we-"  
"Well," Kale boy starts, "Where to begin. We didn't go anywhere fancy. I would have liked to but I didn't expect for very much having met up with someone on Grindr."  
  
Niall's eyes have gone wide. He's ... baffled. Why is he playing along?  
  
"I suggested we get to know each other a bit before we took it any further. We ended up having so much in common." The bloke seems to stare off into space for a moment "Yeah," He says dreamily. "I was really floating I guess you could say. Best date I've had in a long time."  
"Really?" Louis says grinning. "So do you want to go out with him again?"  
"Well,"   
"Because Niall's been single for nearly two years and he really needs some dick-"  
"Louis! What the fuck!?" Niall shouts.  
"Sure. I'd be up to go out again. Thats if you want .. Niall."  
  
No, that smirk and the way his name came off kale boys tongue did not go straight to Niall's cock.  
  
"I uh .. Well ... I'm ... Uh ..." Niall stammers.  
"Niall where's our cart?" Louis asks. "Oh blood- You left it in the middle of the aisle!"  
  
Louis walks away.  
  
"No problem."  
Niall blinks a few times. "What?"  
"With your friend. You told him we were dating. Seems I got you out of trouble. No problem."  
"Oh .. right. Yeah, uh, thanks uhm..."  
"Harry. Styles." He holds out his hand.  
"Harry. I'm .. Niall." He shakes his hand.  
  
Harry smiles.  
  
"If you really do want to go out sometime, just send me a message."  
"You're,"  
"Yeah. I'll see ya later Niall. Sooner than later yeah?" Harry winks and walks off.  
"Sooner than later."


End file.
